Life and Revelation of Elizabeth Louise Girralo
by R.S. Karazura
Summary: What happens when a kidnapped one year one is returned to her family, seventeen years later. What happens when she finds out her father is not only deceased, but Harry Clearwater? What happens she finds out what she can do? What will happen on the Quileute Rez when a rogue vamp shows up on top. EmbryxOC I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Please read and review.
1. Living a Lie

**I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga, nor its Characters. This is a Fan Fiction.**

* * *

"Harry Clearwater, where is our daughter? Where is Elizabeth?" The woman shrieks.

"I don't know. I thought you had her." The man answers in shock.

"You don't think that Sue found out do you?"

"No she would have confronted me if she did."

The woman drops to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, and Harry consoles her, before walking away.

I wasn't simply missing; I was kidnapped, fast asleep. Only a year old and separate from my mother and father, and little did I know, I would never see either one of them alive again. Nothing to give me any clue what would happen later in life.

**Seventeen years later **

It is six fourteen in the morning on April fifth; I was lying in my bed, asleep in my mint green nightgown. I had no idea that my parents had a warrant for their arrest until THUD. The front door was busted open by police officers. I wake up immediately and hide under my bed, not knowing who it was. When I hear them saying that my parents are under arrest, I crawl out from under my bed and walk to my window. Two officers walk into my room, and stand at the door, watching me stare out the window at my parents being escorted to police cruisers in hand cuffs. I grab a hair band and tie my dark red hair back into a pony-tail. I stand about Five foot eight, and weigh about one hundred and forty eight pounds.

"Are you Elizabeth Louise Girralo?" I am asked.

"Yes, I am. What did they do?" I ask, quietly.

"Embezzlement, insurance fraud, perjury," One of the officers answers. "And kidnapping."

"What? Who?"

"A missing persons report has a picture of a one year old child. The extrapolation of that picture bears a striking resemblance to you, miss. We will be sending you to live with your real father's wife. That and they have old tapes that got loose with them saying you aren't really their daughter."

"WHAT?" I ask loudly.

"We will give you a moment to get dressed and pack some of your things." The other officer says, backing out of the room with the first officer.

I gasp, and I can feel tears in the corner of my eyes. Was it possible? Did the people I had believed to be my parents really kidnap me? I walk to my dresser and open the drawers. I pull out a couple tank tops, and t-shirts, a few jeans and skirts. I pull out several bras, and panties, and lay them on the dresser. I slide my nightgown off and a t-shirt and skirt on. I sit on the corner of my bed, and pull my legs up to my chest.

"Just give her a minute." I hear one of the officers say, softly.

I glance at the ceiling, and lay down on the bed. I hear one of them knocking on the door at that point, and I sit back up. I walk to the closet and pull a suitcase out, placing my clothes inside carefully. As I zip the suitcase up, I feel a hand take it. I glance up at the officer, and he smiles at me.

"Come on, let's get you home." He suggests.

"Where do my parents live?" I ask.

"They live on the nearby reservation. I can talk you there now if you'd like Miss."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I lean against my dresser. I was always tough in public, but I almost couldn't help it now, finding out that I was living in a lie, in a fantasy pretty much. I just found out that I never knew my real parents.

"Miss, would you like me to take you to the house at which you will be staying?"

"Who would I be living with, you mentioned my father being married?"

"Yes, He was. You would be living in his wife's house."

"Wait, he was?"

"He died three years ago. In his will it was said that your existence should be mentioned to his wife since she was declared your god mother."

I begin to break down into tears, and collapse back onto my bed. I roll onto my side and face away from the officer, pulling my legs up to my chest. I am sobbing and my chest feels tight. After a few minutes, I can breathe and sit back up.

"Where is my mother if my father's wife is my god mother?"

The officer sighs, and glancing away, pretty much indicating bad news.

I fall back down onto the bed, and squeeze my eyes tight.

"When?" I ask through the tears.

"A week after you disappeared. I'm sorry."

He sets his hand on my arm, and rubs it comfortingly, but it isn't comforting at all. I cry a bit harder. I fall asleep crying and the officer picks me up carefully. I don't wake up when he does, nor do I wake up when he sets me down in his cruiser. When he starts it up, my hazel eyes flutter open. I glance around and then close my eyes again, knowing that I am at least safe. Even though I don't fall back asleep, my eyes are closed as he shifts his cruiser into drive, and pulls away from the place I used to call home. With the way the officer is driving it is not long until we are at the Quileute reservation. I open my eyes as I hear the cruiser slowing.

I see a beautiful house in front of me, a log cabin structure. There is a woman who appears to be in her mid to late forties standing just outside the door, with the same copper tone to her skin that I have; however her hair is black and her eyes are black. As I look at her, I can feel a few tears flowing down my face again. The officer climbs out of the car and opens the trunk, pulling my suitcase out and carrying it to the house. It was kind but unnecessary. The woman standing at the door walks over to the car and opens the door I am leaning against.

I practically fall into her arm, my eyes now filled with tears. She rubs the back of my head, trying to comfort me, with limited success. I wipe a couple of tears from my eyes, and face the officer.

"Thank you, Mister…" I close my eyes, as this sickening scent rolls off of the police officer.

"Swan, Charlie Swan."

"Thanks Charlie," My god-mother says kindly.

"No Problem Sue. I'll see you around Elizabeth."

"Officer Swan, I think I should see a doctor." I say.

"Why?"

"I might be getting migraines." 'Because I'm hallucinating a sickly sweet odor into existence.'

"Ah, I see. Well, the best doctor in the area moved recently, no idea why. I'll go down to the hospital and see if I can get someone to come over"

"Thank you Charlie, I'm going to get Elizabeth inside." Sue smiles.

"No problem. Bye." Charlie smiles slightly before climbing in his car.

Charlie pulls away from the house, and I stand up completely. Sue leads me to the house, and opens the door for me. I don't pay attention to how the house is set up except for where my bedroom is, where the bathroom is, and where the kitchen is.

"Leah and Seth, my children will be back in a few hours. Get some rest." Sue sighs, as she lies down on the couch.

"Okay, Thank you Sue. I'll see you in a bit. Please wake me when they get back." I ask, walking to my room.

"Sure, Elizabeth," She assures.

I walk to my room quietly, closing the door, and crawling into the bed. Tears threaten to break free once more as I drift down into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, read and review please. Ask any questions you want assuming it is relevant to me or the story. I hope you enjoy. Your Friend, R.S. Karazura.**


	2. Family

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, the Twilight Saga, or any canon Characters associated with the Twilight Saga. They are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyers. I envy you so much...**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Elizabeth? It's Sue. You asked me to wake you up when Leah and Seth got here. They are downstairs."

I sit up in the bed and wipe dried tears from my eyes. When I glance over at the clock, I see that it is only Nine-twenty two in the morning. I walk over to the mirror in the room and exchange my skirt for a pair of jeans, and slip on my shoes. I shrug my bra back into place as one of the straps was falling off my shoulder, and I draw my hair back into a ponytail again. I open the door carefully, unsure of where Sue was. She is leaning against the door across the hall however, so I open the door a bit more quickly.

"Hey there," Sue smiles at me.

"Hey. So, Seth and Leah are downstairs?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, you ready to go meet them Elizabeth?"

I run my right hand through my hair, and nod.

"Okay. I have some breakfast ready if you are hungry." She tells me as she leads me down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sue smiles.

As I enter the kitchen I see a woman of about nineteen years, who must be Leah. She is about two inches taller than me, and has marginally darker skin than I do. Her eyes are dark brown and her hair is short and black. I glance into her eyes for a moment, and as they appear somewhat harsh, I glance away. She turns her attention to the food on her plate.

"Leah, try to be more understanding. She lost just about everything. She is hurting in so many ways. She could use a sister. And I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you to have someone." Sue scowls as she walks to stove and griddle. "Where's your brother?"

"He went outside for a moment, Sam and a couple of the others wanted to talk real quick. He should be back soon." Leah sighs. "And I know."

"Elizabeth, would you like pancakes?" Sue asks.

"Yes, please. Thank you," I nod.

Just then my stomach growls loudly. Leah's eyes go wide, and she smirks.

"Someone is a bit hungry it would seem," Leah smiles, glancing down.

"Well, I haven't eaten since six-ish last night. I have a right to be hungry." I scoff, sitting at the table, at about the same time Sue sets a plate of pancakes at the seat I choose across from Leah. I pick up the fork that is lying on the corner of the plate, and begin cutting the pancake. The pancakes have a light cinnamon scent to them. It's a comforting scent, allowing me to stop the tears that were forming in their tracks. I take a few bits, and then start to speed up from hunger.

"Thank you," I smile as I finish the first set of pancakes.

"We have to be related," Leah jokes. "When you're done eating, would you like to go out and wander the Rez for a while? I'm not busy until quite later." Leah offers, sighing.

"Okay, I guess. It may help me get my mind off of everything that has happened lately."

"Okay girls, it's good to see that you two are getting along. I have to get to work. They told me to take the day off, but I don't think I'll need to," Sue smiles, walking out of the kitchen. "If I leave before Seth gets back, tell him I said goodbye."

"Alright mom, I'll make sure he gets the message," Leah rolls her eyes.

I grab a second stack of pancakes from the griddle and begin eating again. It was like I haven't eaten in days. I stop about half way through and stare down at the stack, well what's left of it.

"Hey, Liz, what's wrong?" Leah asks me, cocking her head slightly.

"I've never eaten this much, this quickly before. I guess I got freaked out for a moment. It's probably just the stress of everything crashing down on me."

"I doubt anyone would blame you for being stressed. I hope it doesn't really bother you, but Sue told me what happened, about you being kidnapped and all, and not having any family left," Leah sighs as I glance to my side. "Sorry, that was insensitive."

Just then a group of four guys swoop into the kitchen from the back door. There was a tall male of about six foot four with russet skin with brown eyes and short black hair, a second guy of approximately six foot with the same characteristics otherwise. The third person I see is probably six foot five, again with russet skin, brown eyes and black hair. The fourth is maybe just less than six feet in height, with the same skin color as the rest, and similar eye and hair colors, he also looks younger. I then notice that they all have the same tattoo on their right shoulder, as does Leah.

"Seth!" Leah, growls.

The fourth jumps and slides to the front.

"Yeah, Leah? Is this our new family member?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah, Seth, Embry, Paul and Quil, this is Elizabeth. She will be living here since she is technically an orphan and our mother was named her God Mother. I'll tell you why later. I can tell it causes her some stress to talk about it."

Almost instinctively I glance away, blushing slightly, and start rubbing my left arm with my right. I begin to glance back at the guys who are for the most part going straight for the left over pancakes. The one who was introduced as Embry is staying back a bit, probably having eaten just before he got here. He walks around the kitchen a bit before he finally sits in the seat next to Leah, and we make eye contact. We stare at each other for a moment, and then I turn my head away from him slightly. I blush slightly as I stand up and walk out the back door.

"Embry, did you just?" One of the guys starts to ask.

"SHH!"

I wonder quietly what in the world that was about when the police cruiser that dropped me off last night drove by. I caught whiff of the same sickly sweet odor again, and my migraine was back. I felt this pressure inside of me wanting to be set free, but when the scent disappears so does my migraine and the sensation. I didn't notice it until the scent and migraine disappeared, but my right hand was pushed against the left side of my ribcage. I turn to face the house, standing on a small dirt path just outside the backdoor. Some of the guys are looking at me in a curious manner; Leah almost looks scared, while Embry is sitting looking over his shoulder.

I sigh, and walk around to the front of the house to sit on the porch for a while, waiting for Leah to finish up and meet me out front. About two minutes later, I hear the front door opening. I glance over, hoping to see Leah standing there, but instead I see Embry just looking straight ahead. I look away, and sigh.

"Hey." He says, sitting down on the steps.

"Hey." I reply.

"I'm not quite sure if you heard, or have a face to connect to it, but my name is Embry Call," He says introducing himself.

"I'm Elizabeth," I glance at him.

"Can I just call you Liz?" He asks, chuckling.

"I guess. My old friends called me that… So what was going on in there? Just before I walked out front?"

"I have no idea. What was going on with you while you were standing in the back yard?" He questions.

I lean on my knees and sigh, "I… I don't know. I am not sure what it was… It may sound weird, but when Officer Swan dropped me off last night, it took a moment to register, but he reeked of something sickly sweet. I got a migraine, and when his cruiser passed just a bit ago, I smelled the same scent again. I had a migraine again, and there was a slight pressure in my chest. It was like I was a bit congested, but it passed along with the migraine."

"I believe you. I used to have the same problem for a while and then it passed a few years back. Don't worry about it," Embry smiles, sliding over to comfort me.

"Thanks, Embry," I smile.

The door then opens, and out walks Leah.

"Hey, you ready Liz?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you around Em." I stand up and smile.

"Yeah, See you around Liz." He smiles.

Leah and I walk away from the house, and start wandering around the Rez, while Embry walks back into the house.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. I can get better quicker if you review. Have a good day, your friend, R.S. Karazura.**


	3. Meeting a Wolf

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Twilight Saga, nor its Canon Characters. Please check out the story links on my profile page, they are a friend's stories and they are good.**

* * *

Leah and I spend the better part of three hours wandering around the reservation talking about things we like, things we dislike, stuff like that. We start to pass by La Push Beach, and I feel compelled to walk down onto the beach. Leah follows me down onto the beach not that far behind me, just watching me. I look out at the water then close my eyes. I find myself wondering what Embry is up to.

"Liz, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It has just been a while since I've been on a beach."

"I don't think that is it, but if you aren't going to tell me, I'm not going to force it out of you. But, I will find out sooner or later."

I roll my eyes and walk over to Leah. "I can't wait to see what the beach is like in the summer. Don't spoil it for my by telling me what it will be like, otherwise I might have to hurt you."

Leah grins and closes her mouth. She then opens her mouth and sighs, "We have to head back to the house, I have work today, and if we don't head back soon, I might be late."

I nod and I follow her off of the beach. As we were leaving a tall man was walking past, he was probably six foot six, six foot eight easy. As with the other guys I met earlier, he had a similar skin tone to mine, short black hair, and brown eyes. Leah's lip curled as she saw him, and starts to walk faster. He spots us and glares at us as he walks.

"Leah, is there a problem? Did he hurt you?" I ask only loud enough for Leah to hear me.

She glances back at him and scowls, "Somewhat, mostly bad memories. The only way he hurt me was the manner in which he broke up with me. I haven't quite forgiven him yet."

I look back at the man, who was catching up slightly.

"Leah, can we talk for a moment?" He asks from a distance.

Leah stops and turns around. I stop and face the man with her.

"What do you want Sam? We have nothing to talk about. Besides, I don't think that now is a good time." Leah scowls before she turns around and keeps walking.

I am not about to be left behind and turn and follow her. I glance back every so often, but I no longer see Sam following us. However, I think I see a couple of large wolves in the woods. I just follow Leah, quite closely at times. Whenever I see a wolf in the forest, I see a large wolf with grey fur and black patches, and a dark grey nose. He seems different than the other wolves I see in the woods. He is staying almost the same distance away from me the entire time Leah and I are walking back to her… our house. I finally work up the nerve to ask about the wolves in the area.

"Leah, look into the woods on our right. Do you see the wolf? Large, grey fur with some black patches, dark grey nose?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's harmless. Watch." Leah chuckles.

She stops and turns to face the wolf. She then whistles. "Come on," She calls to the wolf, nodding him out toward us, waving for him to come out here.

I watch as the wolf glances between the two of us and then slowly walks out. It approaches us slowly, his brown eyes gazing into mine. I am practically frozen into place out of fear. As the wolf closes the gap to about ten feet, my breath begins to catch in my throat. He lowers his head slowly, and walks the rest of the way to me. He stretches his snout out and lifts my hand up onto his head with his nose. I can see how large these wolves really are now, as this one's shoulders are just below mine.

"Hey there, boy," I smile nervously, and slowly begin scratching behind his ears. When he doesn't react hostilely, I begin scratch his ear a bit more calmly. "Hey there," I smile; my heart rate begins to drop from its break neck rate.

Just then a loud howl emanates from the woods, and Leah glances in the direction it came from.

"Hey, you better get going." Leah says to the wolf.

He snorts and breaks into a sprint past me, making me trip. Leah helps me back up, and embraces me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I try to get my heart rate under control while I look in the direction that the wolf went.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did he grow to be so calm around people?" I ask Leah.

"I don't know," She answers, then saying under her breath at a volume I could barely hear, "Maybe because there are some things more dangerous than people."

"What?"

"Nothing. I am going to be late for work, let's go," Leah sighs.

We finally get back to her house ten minutes later, at about one fifty four. She unlocks the door for me and then walks back out of the house, locking the door behind her. I am here by myself, and I walk up to my room, sitting quietly and lying down. I feel tears begin to flow down my face as the memories I have of last night flash through my head. The memory of learning that my parents are dead causes a slight pressure in my chest. I close my eyes for what seems like a moment, and I drift off to sleep. I have a random dream of me and the wolf from earlier. We are simply walking side by side, and I am smiling. I bump my shoulder against his and he rubs his head against my shoulder.

I wake up about two hours after I fell asleep, and stand up. I walk over to my dressers and grab a clean set of clothes, a mint green tank top and bra, and jeans and a pair of green panties. Having fetched a clean set of clothes, I carry them into the bathroom and set them on the counter. I begin to run warm water for a shower, and sit next to the shower in my undergarments for a moment while I wait for the water to warm up. I think back upon the short dream I had just minutes before. I felt almost like I knew who the wolf was. His presence in my dream was comforting. I undress the rest of the way and look out a window in the bathroom and see that same wolf standing on the corner of the property.

I then realize that the upper half of my chest is just above the windowsill and is visible. I glance around; I cover myself instinctively when I realize that I was unintentionally displaying myself to the world. I blush and climb in the shower, hoping to put this incident behind me, hoping no one saw me. I start at the top with my hair and work my way down. I notice some slight stubble on my legs, and reach out of the shower for my razor, and make quick work of the few hairs I can find. I reach for my towels and wrap one in my hair, and the other around my chest.

As I finish drying my hair, I start getting my clothes on. I head to my bedroom and, after tossing my dirty clothes in the hamper sitting in the corner of my room, lie down on my bed. I listen to the woods and faintly I can hear wolves in the distance, and immediately I think of the wolf that followed me home and sat outside the house. I think about him and his somewhat apparent desire to protect, and I think that I am quite lucky to have him. I then hear a knocking at the front door, and I head to answer it. A second bout of knocking begins.

"I'm coming," I call out to get the knocking to stop.

I get to the door and quickly run my hand through my hair, drawing it back into a ponytail. When I open the front door, I spot Embry standing about three feet from the front door smiling.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey."

"I was thinking, the tribal elders are having a bonfire and are going to tell stories about the tribe's history. I was wondering if you would like to go with me, and, you know, hang out. It is starting in an hour or two, and Sue will be there as will most everyone on the Rez." He asks nervously.

"Well it is either go with you or sit here alone. Sure, I'll go with you."

"Okay… Um, can I come in? At least for a while?" Embry asks.

"Come on in; just sit on the couch, while I go get my makeup on."

I head upstairs while he heads to the couch, and I smile as I get the idea that if anyone tried to hurt me, my wolf would charge from the woods to protect me.

**A/N: As I am updating today (12/14/2012), given what has happened in Connecticut earlier today, I feel it is only appropriate to say something. My thoughts and prayers are with the families and victims of this despicable act. **

**Please Read and Review. Tell your family that you love them. Tell your friends that you care about them. Make sure people know you care, because you never know if today will be your last.**

**Have a good day, and stay safe.**

**Your Friend,**

**R.S. Karazura.**


	4. Tribal History

**A/N: I do not own the intellectual rights to the Twilight Saga or it's Characters. **

* * *

As I put my makeup on, I keep tabs on the time. I want him to wait just long enough, but not too long. I know how much to use to liven up my face a little, before I effortlessly glide my favorite red lipstick across my lips. I wasn't really expecting anything to happen, but one can never be too safe. And on that note, I slip a small canister of pepper spray into my purse. I run a mental list, making sure I have everything I need. I grab a jacket and slip it under my arm, onto of my purse.

I walk downstairs, and find Embry messing with Seth. I can't help but giggle slightly at the sight of them wrestling. Embry looks up and immediately his face glows bright red. I laugh full out at the sight of it. I can't believe I didn't hear them wrestling when I was just upstairs. Seth stands up and brushes his clothes quickly before motioning for the door. He wipes his hands over his clothes to smooth out a few wrinkles before he so kindly opens the door for me. Out front is an old orange Chevy pickup truck that looks as aerodynamic as a brick, but must be sturdy.

"Embry, isn't Bella's old pickup?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, why?" He answers.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because Bella wasn't using it anymore, and Jake didn't want all that hard work to go to waste so quickly. Besides, it is mostly just the frame that is old now."

"Uh, who is Bella?" I ask.

"Friend of a friend. Jake moved with them, so I took the truck off his hands." Seth answers before Embry could.

"Okay. Seth, who are you getting a ride from?" I glance to Seth, who didn't have a ride as of yet.

"Don't worry about it, considering how slow that thing goes, I'll probably get there before you." He chuckles, jogging off into the woods.

"Okay then," I blink a few times in surprise. "Okay, let's get going Em." I laugh.

I see him grin and then, "You know I think you looked better before you put your makeup on."

I scowl at him and just hop in the truck. I can smell a bitter scent in the truck, but only a fraction of that which was rolling off of the police officer… Charlie Swan, that's it. The scent is tolerable though. Embry hops in and starts it up. It roars to life surprisingly. My eyes are wide with awe.

"Told you it was mostly just the frame." He grins.

I roll my eyes in response as he puts it into drive and carefully gets us there. He is heading down to La Push beach, still quicker than Seth could get there on foot. Apparently that is where the party is going to be. There are a large group of people there already considering that it is not supposed to begin for another half hour. I find Sue who is near another member of the tribal council, Billy Black, who I am told is Jake's father. Some of the guys are setting up the fire pit, and one of them was Seth.

"How did he get here so quickly?" I ask.

"He has his ways." Embry laughs.

Then the police cruiser pulls by, and that sickening scent enters my nose again. I try not to react, but my face breaks form for a moment. I grimace and regain my composure, but Embry noticed.

"Hey Liz, what's wrong?"

"It's that aftershave Officer Swan must use. It's sickening." I gasp.

"Yeah well, he usually doesn't stay long. He drops his friend Billy off and then picks him up when we're done. Hey, you want something to eat?"

I am about to answer when my stomach growls, loudly in fact. Embry smiles and leads me over to Paul who is standing at a grill that someone brought with them. He is cooking burgers and hands us two paper plates with a bun on each of them. About a minute later the first batch of burgers come off the grill, and are getting set onto the buns.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, anyone who is hungry better get food now. Billy is supposed to start soon." Paul hollers to the group.

People start swarming the grill as Embry and I head over some logs that are resting on the beach around the bonfire close to where Bill is sitting. Shortly after the others settle down, the fire is set, and Billy begins to speak about the tribe's magnificent history. Billy told how the tribe used spirit warriors to protect themselves from dangers that other tribes posed. He then went on to explaining how Utlapa betrayed the chief of the tribe and took over Taha Aki's body, killing his own so Taha Aki had none to go to.

"Taha Aki then shared the body of a wolf after Utlapa, posing as the chief, banned all spirit journeys. When he found out the law was broken by one of his warrior, he killed the rule breaker who learned the truth of the situation, before it could be told. This enraged Taha Aki, whose wolf body shifted into a human form representing his spirit-self. The warriors who fought along Taha Aki recognized this form and Utlapa was killed by Taha Aki."

Billy then went on to tell the tale of The Cold Ones. He told of how people were killed in nearby villages, and ordered his eldest son, who had the same shape-shifter magic he had, to lead an investigation into the murders.

"They found the bodies along with a strange, sweet odor. They followed the scent north and only two of the five sent returned. About a year later, two Makah women were taken and the tribe was called upon. Two shape-shifter wolves found the women dead and a strange pale man near them. He had supernatural speed and strength and his skin was as hard as granite, and the same sickly sweet odor. They charged the pale man, the younger of the two taking the lead. He underestimated the cold One and was killed; the other tore of the Cold One's head and dismembered the body. He took the body parts back to Taha Aki. The body began putting itself back together, and Taha Aki set it ablaze.

"They feared that the Cold Man did not live alone, and they were right. A woman did appeared eventually; pale as snow, and just as strong, tough and quick as the Cold Man. With Taha Aki having given up his spirit self, left only his son, Yaha Uta to deal with the threat. The Cold Woman killed a number of the tribe and Yaha Uta. Given strength by his anger alone, Taha Aki turned into an old grey wolf, and entered battle with the Cold Woman. His wife, the Third Wife, watched in horror as her husband was getting injured. She grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the heart, distracting the blood drinker. Taha Aki used this distraction to kill the Cold Woman, alongside his two surviving sons who turned into wolves from the anger of losing their mother."

Billy then goes onto something strange about the Tribe's history. About a family of Golden eyed vampires who made a treaty with the pack. He said that they outnumbered the wolves and had no reason to make a treaty, but offered one anyway. They promised not to harm the Quileute or any humans, promising only to feed on animals. They lived in peace with Quileute until they left. In the absence of Cold Ones fewer and fewer turned into wolves. Then the younger children leave along with their parents.

He then describes a phenomenon among the wolves called imprinting, glancing specifically at Embry, causing some of the others to laugh. Billy says how imprinting is involuntary for those gifted with the ability to turn into wolves within the tribe, and is similar to love at first sight. He tells of how the imprinter would do anything, be anything for his imprintee, causing Leah to shift uncomfortably. How it cannot be forced upon anyone, but that no one has denied the one who imprinted upon them. And he finished with a law stating that if anyone kills someone's imprintee that the imprinter, would have to fight that one to the death.

Shivers are being sent down my spine as the thought runs through my mind of watching that. Embry sees me shiver and we walk off into the woods alone.

"Well that is some history the tribe has."

"Trust me, the truth is much stranger than fiction." He responds as we walk deeper and deeper.

"I doubt it."

"Actually Liz, I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay?"

He begins to walk toward a bush that covers his lower half. Then a sickening odor rushes into the woods.

"That's not Officer Swan! Liz, get over here!"

I just get to Embry as a tall pale male figure lit by the moon is standing where I was.

"How cute, a wolf and his girl."

* * *

**A/N: Please enjoy this fourth chapter to my Story. R&R please. I would like to hear what you think of the story.**

**Have a good day, and god bless the memories of those lost at the Sandy Hook incident in Connecticut, and their families.**

**Your Friend,**

**R.S. Karazura.**


	5. Truth of the Wolf

**A/N: I do not own the intellectual rights to the Twilight Saga, nor its Characters.**

I stare at the pale man in front of me, and begin to wonder if this was staged, some kind of practical joke. I spot his red eyes and shake my head.

"Ha ha, Embry very funny. Dude, nice contacts."

"Is she serious?" The pale man asks.

"Run, Liz, get back to the beach now," Embry growls.

"Okay, I'll play along," I say, beginning to walk back to the beach when I hear fabric tearing, and a wolf howl.

I turn back and head back toward where Embry and the man were. I see on the ground Embry's clothes and a short distance away I see my grey wolf fighting against the pale man. My grey wolf is fighting against the pale man and is snapping and snarling at him. The man lands a lucky blow and the wolf goes flying into some trees near me. Destroyed clothes, grey wolf fighting pale man who smells of excessively sweet stuff, tribal meeting talking about shape-shifters and their enemy. It all clicks into place.

"Embry, is that you?" I ask the wolf.

He responds with a growl and a glare which asks why I didn't listen. The pale man turns to face us.

"Yes, that is your boyfriend. You didn't know?" He asks.

"What do you want?" I snap back at the man with a snarl, a great pressure building in my chest.

"Well, I was passing through and I caught whiff of a beautiful scent and now here I am. I didn't want to fight, simply talk, but then he went to attack me once you left.

"Leave Embry alone!" I growl, the burning scent of his presence making me see red.

"Oh darn, I've wasted too much time chatting, I have to go. I'll see you soon." The pale man turns and starts to leave.

I hear footsteps in the forest behind me, so I give chase to the unknown man. Embry would be fine.

"You bastard!" I howl.

I can't see the man, but I can follow him as far as possible. I yell in frustration. The pressure in my chest is growing, but not in such a way that my bones would break. My vision pulses red as I chase the man who hurt Embry. Another burst of adrenaline enters my system. I am running as fast as I can, my nose burning as I follow that vile scent. I… I can't contain the pressure in my chest any longer.

I push off with my left foot just as the transformation kicks in. I am still running as I shift from two legs to four, my skin replaced by fur. My clothing is torn off mid-stride; I still give chase to the man. My face is stretched in front of me into a snout, and long sharp teeth, canine teeth fill my mouth. All this in the span of a second, and I begin pushing myself harder, my vision still red as I can smell him getting closer, and quick. Sounds float in my head that I somehow know I am not hearing. I trip and tumble into a lake as I try to focus on the sounds in my head.

'What the hell? What am I?' I think. 'I'm… I'm a wolf. But that can't be, those are just stories that Billy told.' I am panicking as I paddle out of the water and look at my reflection.

"LIZ, LISTEN!" A voice bellows in my head.

I blink my eyes, wondering where that voice came from, glancing around even.

"Holy shit, Liz, we really must be related!"

'Leah? Is that you? Are you a wolf too?' I ask in my mind.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Liz?"

"Liz! Why didn't you just go back to the beach as I said?" Embry growls in my head, as he trots into view.

'I'm sorry; I couldn't just go back to the beach and worry about what happened to you.'

I begin to run from Embry's line of sight as Leah also comes into sight.

"Liz, get back here!" Leah growls.

I sense a new entity in my mind, just taking in the chaos.

"EVERYONE STOP!" His deep commanding voice orders.

I feel myself stop, completely against my will.

"Jake!"

"Embry, what have I missed?"

"Well, a couple things. Liz moved in with her God Mother, Sue. I imprinted. Liz phased into a wolf just minutes ago. We have a hostile vamp on the grounds. Charlie got turned and Sam is letting him stay. He went "vegetarian" on day one easily. Keep the Charlie thing a secret if possible, you know from Bella. That's about it."

"Okay, Charlie is a vampire and Sam is not really reacting? Liz moved in with the Clearwater's and is a wolf. You imprinted. You guys have an unknown vampire in the area. Am I missing anything?"

As Jake and Embry mentioned the imprint I saw images flashing through Embry's mind, images of me, both in my human form and in my wolf form.

"Nope, you got it all Jake."

'Embry, tell me who did you imprint on?' I ask.

I see images flashing through my mind of me standing there in my wolf form, with long dark red hair, of me walking with him in my human form.

'Oh, oh.' I sigh in my mind.

I begin to walk around again and start back toward the house.

"Liz, you weren't dismissed." Jake growls. "Embry, teach her how to shift back, and take it slowly."

"Alright Jake. You going already?"

"Yeah, you know how Nessie is."

I can no longer feel his mind inside my own. I only sense Embry, Leah, Quil and Seth. I turn around and trot to Embry, remembering the hit the creature dealt to him. I glance down at the ground.

'Hey, Em, you okay? He didn't get you too bad did he?' I ask in my head, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Liz. Leah, Seth, the vamp is gone, and we are just going to go back to your place so she can get some clothes."

The others fade from my mind, the other three. It is just Embry and I sharing our thoughts. We run back to my home. I listen to his thoughts as he imagines himself as a human and I watch as he shifts back to is human form and recedes from my mind. I gasp as he stares into my eyes with his beautiful eyes. I focus on being human, and slowly I begin to take on my human form, though I am completely naked. I cover myself with my arms and hands, blushing. Sue opens the door as soon as I turn human. I walk inside and rush up to my room, where I slip on a nightgown. As I walk downstairs, I can see that Embry is inside where Seth hands him a set of clothes that just barely fit him. Sue is inside the door and

"Sue, would you mind if Embry stayed here for a while? I would like to talk to him. I need to ask him about things."

"Sweetie, I know all about them being wolves, you can just ask me."

"It's not just that which I want to ask him about, but some other things as well."

"Oh, well then... okay, I suppose it's okay then. Embry, why don't you let your mother know where you will be so she doesn't panic."

"Sure thing Mrs. Clearwater."

He disappears into the house, heading towards a phone. I can barely hear him talking when he is on the phone, and head upstairs to my room to wait for him to finish on the phone. I begin to reflect on these events, and at how quickly my life has changed. I don't deal with quick changes like that well. I can feel anger and sadness building up inside of me. I can feel the wolf inside pushing her way out. However, soon it is only sadness. I had a good life before and now I have nothing that I am familiar with. I fall onto my bed and silent tears begin falling down my face. I was thrust into a world in which all I had known was not enough.

Embry climbs the stairs and walks into my room and he simply rubs my shoulder as I lay on my bed, facing away from the door. I can tell it is Embry from the soft comforting scent that rolls off of him. Slowly, even though none of my questions have been asked, I drift to sleep.

As I drift to sleep, I hear Sue's voice talking to Embry, "She hasn't even been here a day. I think stress alone did this to her. What does that mean for Leah?"

"I don't know Mrs. Clearwater. I would like to st…" this is the last of what I hear from Embry before unconsciousness claims me.

**A/N: Okay, I was expecting this chapter to be finished sooner, so I am sorry. **

**Please Read and Review. Let me know what I can do better. I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you have/had a Happy Holidays. **

**Your Friend,**

**R.S. Karazura**


	6. Revelation

**Hello my friends,**

**It has been too long since my last update. I have been busy with various issues, which have kept me from updating until now. **

**My usual message applies, I do not own Twilight, nor any of its characters. The only character I own so far in this story is Elizabeth.**

* * *

The morning light just peeks through my window, glaring through my eyelid, forcing me to awake. Memories of the night before flash in my head, and I groan. They had to be just dreams, no nightmares. I roll onto my side and find myself wearing my nightgown, just as I normally would. No wolves, no vampires. Yes, it all had to be a dream. I sit up and begin to stretch slowly, feeling more awake and alive than I have for a long time. I glance to my left, toward the bedroom door, and off to the side is Embry, asleep in a rocking chair.

I glance over at my alarm clock. It is seven thirty two in the morning, so why is Embry here. I slide to the side of my bed and stand up, causing the floor boards to creak slightly. I glance up and see Embry staring at me, apparently awakened by the floor boards creaking. I smile slightly, and then let it drop as I walk out into the hallway, across to the bathroom. As I look into the mirror, I notice dried mud on my face, and leaves in my hair. My breath catches in my throat as tears fill my eyes. I begin to audibly sob, and in a moment I feel Embry's arms around my chest, which only makes things worse. I feel my knees go weak and Embry gently lowers me to the floor. I twist into his chest which is still wearing Seth's shirt, and stay there for what feels like an hour.

"So… It all really happened, didn't it? The tribe legends are true? You, me, Leah, Seth? We… We're all… W… Werewolves?" I said through the last of my tears.

"Not just us four. There is Paul, Quil, and then there is Sam's old pack of twelve others, I think. That was the point where I lost track. And Jake."

"And that thing was… a vampire? The creature I was chasing? That attacked you?"

"Yes. Normally it takes longer exposure than what you had to vampires to trigger the change. You've only been here a day. So maybe stress and perhaps you are hypersensitive. The rest of us were exposed for months, a few years even before the first change."

"Then could that have meant that I was exposed before to vampires, over a long time."

"That makes it much more likely, but then why did you not phase sooner? Right, stress is part of it. You were relatively stress-free before, right?"

"Yeah, nothing compared to the air here. As soon as I woke up on the Rez, ugh. I could tell something was off, even if nothing seemed it. That scent was familiar, but not as strong as it was here, still powerful, but not overwhelmingly so."

He nods and lifts me to my feet, his arms around my waist as he sets his head on top of mine. After a moment standing there, he walks out so I could get cleaned up. I climb into the shower and begin running the water, not even noticing the cold burst before it finally warms up. I sit down in the shower, hugging my legs to my chest, and let out one more sob, before I begin my normal process of washing myself. I run my fingers through my hair, separating the leaves from it. After a few moments, I count seven leaves in the shower's drain.

"One heck of a night, huh," I whispered to myself.

I begin to rub my shampoo into my hair, thoroughly ensuring that it got in-between every hair. I wasn't used to being tough, even though I acted it all the time. If someone broke through my outer- shell, they knew how soft I was. I feel the dirt and grime fall from my hair, and I massaged my head. When I am sure my hair is clean, I rinse it out and start on scrubbing the dried mud from my skin. It takes several minutes to be sure I got it all off of me. I stand up and climb out of the shower, after I don't know how long. Grabbing my towel, I dry my hair and body, and then wrap the towel around myself. As I walk into my room, I am ambushed by Leah, who embraces me tightly.

"Can I help you?" I ask Leah.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only woman in the pack anymore, but I'm also sorry that you will have to deal with phasing, especially because you are my sister." She says, pulling back a bit.

"I… I didn't know what to expect, I still don't. I suppose I will be able to adjust since you know what I will go through."

I embrace her again, tears starting to flow down my face again.

"I'm just so scared right now, Leah." I whisper. "I haven't been this scared since I was five."

"You'll be fine Liz. Just like I was. I'll be here to help you."

"As will I," Embry smirks, popping his head through the door.

"Out!" I smirk, my tears stopping. "Both of you actually, I'd like to get dressed."

"Nah, I think I'll…" Embry starts, as I hurl one of my shoes at him.

"I think I'll head downstairs, I'll see you when you come down."

"That's what I thought you were going to say." I smile, rolling my eyes. "Drag him down if you have to Leah."

"Will do Liz, good to see you smile," Leah says quietly.

As Leah leaves the room, I close the door and sigh, softly. I know that I have friends and family who will help me if I need it. I had this with me all along, and I never knew… I'm glad I never knew whoever the vampire was in my old life, if it was a friend or otherwise, they could be in danger if I knew who. I wasn't angry with them, or otherwise for it, it wasn't their fault.

I begin rummaging through my drawers, and pull out a set of underwear and jean, along with a tank-top. As I get dressed, I notice a new, hand-made bracelet on top of my dresser with a carved wooden wolf pendant attached, with Embry's name on the bottom of it. The bracelet itself was rather stretchable, as if so I could wear it all the time.

After I am dressed, I decide to slide it on and walk downstairs. Embry is sitting on the couch with an empty seat on one side and Seth on the other. Leah is curled up on her chair, watching the boys flip through channels, shaking her head as they argue over what to watch. I snicker quietly at the sight of the two, as I try to sneak up behind Embry. It feels more natural, being around him, safer around him. He turns around before I could get him however, and pokes me in the sides before I could stop him. I harrumph, and sit next to him, and Leah smirks.

'Shove it.' I think as I lean back on the couch, and Embry puts his arm around me.

* * *

**Please Leave a Review. **


	7. Life as a Wolf

My second day on the Quileute Reservation, and I'm sitting here next to Embry, who, like me, is a werewolf. I am glad it is a weekend, because that means I can spend it wrapping my head around the whole concept of the supernatural world. Vampires, and werewolves exist, what else is out there waiting to be discovered? I can feel Embry's warm arm resting on me, and I think back to last night.

_'Embry, tell me who did you imprint on?' I ask._

_I see images flashing through my mind of me standing there in my wolf form, with long dark red hair, of me walking with him in my human form._

"Hey, Embry…" I start.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asks curiously, turning his head to me.

"I don't want to sit here all day, no matter how nice it is here. I think I'm going to go for a walk, make sure I know my way around the Rez. Could you come with, so I don't get lost? Also it would be nice to have someone to talk to." I say, stretching, preparing to stand up.

"Sure thing Liz, I would be happy to come along with you." Embry smiles widely.

'Oh dear lord,' I think as I smile at him.

Leah grins and nods as if she knows what I'm thinking. This is that imprinting thing that I've heard about, and she knows it. The only reason I asked Embry to go with me is so that I could talk to him about… everything. I had no idea where to begin, but I know that I want to understand, that is all that matters to me. Everything I thought I knew, that was almost entirely destroyed last night.

As I walk to the door, Embry leaps up out of his seat and jogs over to me.

"I'll see you later, Leah," I say, opening the door.

Embry follows me out and notices the bracelet he gave me.

"You're wearing the bracelet," He smiles.

I glance over at him, and then at the bracelet, as we walked away from the Clearwater house.

"Yeah, it's very pretty, at least I think so. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grins.

As we continue to walk throughout the Rez, I prepare myself to ask the questions I have planned.

"Liz," Embry says, stopping in his tracks as we reach the beach, "I know you want to ask something, so just ask."

I stop and face him, looking into his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" He asks me.

I'm silent for a long moment before I open my mouth.

"Everything," I blurt out.

"That's not vague at all." He snorts, walking over to me.

"I want to know everything I need to about being a werewolf," I state more calmly.

"That's a lot of information, where should I begin?" Embry sits down thinking.

I walk over to him and sit down next to him as he reflects on what he knows.

"Well, from what I remember hearing, we aren't true werewolves since we can shift back and forth at will. Not everyone with the gene for it becomes a werewolf, like Billy Black, who only passed it on to his son, Jacob. He's that huge voice you heard last night."

I feel a shiver go down my spine as I remember the experience, and as it does I feel Embry wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Anyway, the gene only becomes active around vampires, and for a while the gene was becoming active in clusters. There was a huge clan of vampires known as the Cullens here for a couple of years, and they only fed on animals so they've been allowed to stay, as long as they don't cross onto our territory, well that part may be null and void actually. But not important, they are friendly. Most vampires aren't friendly though, and hunt humans, which we try to prevent." He explains to me.

He tells of the almost battle between the Cullens and the ruling group of vampires known as the Volturi, causing more shivers to go down my spine. My mind starts to wander to the rogue vampire that attacked us last night, and I look towards Embry's chest.

"I'm fine Liz, he hardly hurt me." He answered as if reading my mind. "It would have been worse if you hadn't chased him off. I think he sensed you were about to phase for the first time. And perhaps he heard the rest of the pack coming in to help."

I still instinctively touch his side, to check on it. He yelps out in pain, and I jump backwards a foot. He bursts out laughing, and my face grows red with frustration. My hair is standing on end as I punch his arm as hard as I can. We both get hurt though. He still is chuckling, and I scowl. I stand up and start walking away, forcing him to follow me to the forest where everything happened.

He catches up and apologizes quickly, good thing. He sighs as we enter the forest, memories of the night before flood his and my mind. We come across the shreds of fabric of his and my clothing, I feel shaky, tense and Embry hugs me from behind to calm me down. Fortunately for my wardrobe, it works. I stop shaking and turn to face him. I hug him back and I begin to cry again.

"Cases like you and Leah are very rare since you two are the only women we know of who are werewolves." He tells me when I stop. "You're unique.

I interrupt him at this point, "And what does that mean for us later on, when Leah gets married and I get married? What happens when we try to have children?"

He stares at me with serious, sad eyes, "I don't know."

I glance down, and sigh, continuing to walk through the forest without Embry. I walk to the lake I fell in, and sit at the edge. I had known since I was young that I wanted a family eventually, and now I find out that possibility may have been taken away. Tears start to form in the corner of my eyes as Embry catches up.

"Liz, I wasn't done yet."

I turn to face him and wait for him to continue what he was about to say. He walks over and sits next to me.

"Liz, it's rare for women to become werewolves. But when we stop shifting back and forth for a prolonged period of time, we start aging again and continue along with our normal aging processes. And when that happens everything should click back into place."

"But what if it doesn't, Embry." I say, turning away from him.

"I don't know…" He sighs.

"Exactly," I scowl, feigning anger, but feeling quite scared inside.

"But I would still be there for you and care for you."


End file.
